Such brackets are used to fix new insulations and external wall boards on a wall substrate such as, for example, an existing wall in remodeling or the like.
A prior art bracket described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. P2003-74132A comprises a flat plate-shaped base piece (substrate), a flat plate-shaped catching piece (supporting plate), a spacing piece (e.g., two locking pieces) and a holding piece (locking piece). The base piece is fixed on the outer surface of a wall substrate. The catching piece is formed to protrude outward from between the upper and lower parts of the base piece, and holds the bottom end of an upper insulation and the top end of a lower insulation to restrict downward movement of the upper insulation and upward movement of the lower insulation. The spacing piece is formed at the tip of the catching piece so as to face the upper and lower parts of the base piece, and sandwiches the upper and lower two insulations between the base piece and the spacing piece. The spacing piece is also interposed between the upper and lower two insulations and upper and lower two external wall boards to form an air layer between them. The holding piece is formed outside of the spacing piece, and holds the upper and lower two external wall boards to restrict their outward and inward movement as well as downward movement of the upper external wall board and upward movement of the lower external wall board.
However, in the prior art bracket, after the upper insulation is put on the catching piece, it is necessary to support the insulation with hand, adhesive, adhesive tape or the like so as to prevent the insulation from falling outward and then to fix the upper part of the insulation (together with an external wall board in front of it) on the wall substrate with another bracket or the like. As a result, work of fixing the wall materials becomes hard.